


In The Future

by KidcalledAiden



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Adoption, Adorable, Child, Fluff, M/M, Parents, fluuff, they adopt a kid and it's adorable, they be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidcalledAiden/pseuds/KidcalledAiden
Summary: The couple sat on the bench placed next to Clara's white hospital bed, and smiled down at the newborn in Xisuma's hands, who held her so tight yet careful."Isn't she beautiful?" He whispered to Biffa, a large teardrop forming in his green eyes. "Sometimes I just can't believe how far we got" he breathed, looking up to see his husband year up too, although he tried to hide it.
Relationships: Biffa/Xisuma, Xisuma/Biffa
Kudos: 13





	In The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading some of my Wattpad stories that I like.

_Somewhen in the future..._

_Biffa❤️_

_Babe, come to_

_the hospital,_

_Clara is in labor!_

_I'm here, waiting_

_for you, and trying_

_to give support_

_Ok, going_

\---

The couple sat on the bench placed next to Clara's white hospital bed, and smiled down at the newborn in Xisuma's hands, who held her so tight yet careful.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He whispered to Biffa, a large teardrop forming in his green eyes. "Sometimes I just can't believe how far we got" he breathed, looking up to see his husband year up too, although he tried to hide it.

The hospital room was relatively quiet, some medical machines beeped, vents buzzed, but they didn't notice anything else than the quiet snoring of their daughter, as she slept calmly in her father's firm hold.

\---

"Papa, Papa where is Daddy going?" "Can't we go with him?" Adelaide shrieked, quickly getting out of her bed to catch Biffa before he left for work.

"Hey look who's up early this morning" Biffa smiled, picking up his daughter and spinning her around, her long, deep maroon hair flying everywhere as she giggled. He put the three year old down, and picked up his bags, and tied his shoelaces.

"Daddy is going to work, he's gonna catch some bad criminals" He smiled seeing at Adel's amazed face.

"So you go and catch them, and put them in prison?" She asked, looking at her father in pure childish amazement.

"Yes, but if Daddy's late, the bad guys will flee before he can catch them, so better let him go to work" Xisuma said, picking up the little girl, while giving a quick kiss to his husband.

"Goodbye love" he fixed his grip on his daughter who was slipping out of his hold as they waved after him, both watching Biffa leave the house.

He locked the door, and made his way to Adelaide's room. "Now, time to dress up little princess, you can't have breakfast in pajamas!" 

X instructed, putting down Adel, and searching for some matching clothes in her drawer.

"Here you go, I left your clothes on your bed, you can dress up on your own" he yelled after Adelaide, but the girl already had made her way to the kitchen, trying to reach some remaining bits of Biffa's food. 

"Hey, no breakfast 'till you're not dressed up" X scolded, picking his daughter up in his arms, and bringing her to the kid's room. "No, go and dress up, and while you do I'll make you scrambled eggs" he smiled, putting the kid down at the doorstep.

"Ok Papa, but can you put a liiittle bacon in it please? She pleaded, putting on her best puppy face.

"Yes, but do not waste more time or I rethink if I should" X smiled, closing the door so it's only a few centimetres open so Adelaide can get out even if she cannot reach the door handle yet.

Xisuma made his way to the kitchen, and got to work, cleaning the remains of Biffa's food, chopping onions, cutting bacon, and frying eggs for breakfast. He put some bread in the toaster, while serving the food to two plates, putting one in front of the high chair, and one to his seat.

"Papa, I'm ready" he heard a high pitched voice from the hallway, and turned back to see his daughter.

"You were really fast, the toast isn't even ready yet" X praised her, leaning down to fix the zipper on her jeans, and to smooth out some wrinkles on her shirt.

He lifted her up and placed inside the high chair, quickly pulling out a kitchen drawer and giving Adel a plastic fork, and himself a metal one. 

'Ping' "The toast is ready" shouted Adelaide, motioning towards the toaster. "Thank you for telling me, you're a really kind princess" Xisuma smiled, swiftly turning backwards just to get the slices out, and onto his daughter's plate.

Adel had finished with half of her eggs when X finally could sit down and eat. He started to shovel the food in his mouth, only to be told off by his daughter for munching.

"Papa, stop eating like that, food is flying everywhere" she laughed, copying the words her father used to say.

"Oh sorry, I should try to eat with a closed mouth" X smiled, sighing into his plate. How much harder did Adel make their life and yet how much more joy did she bring them.

"I finished!" She yelled, showing her clean licked plate towards X, a big smile on her face.

"Oh, you're so fast, let Papa eat his food, I'm not as quick as a certain somebody!" He joked, finishing off his own food.

"Papa, will you tell me more about Daddy's job? How does he catch criminals?" Adelaide shrieked, as X just pulled her out of the high chair. 

"I will, but I have to put the dishes in the dishwasher, so you'll have to help me." He answered, opening the machine, and giving some plastic cups to Adelaide to put in. 

They finished relatively quickly, and now we're sat on the couch, X brushing his daughter's maroon hair, telling her a story of him and Biffa.

"So I was cornered by the bad guys, but suddenly Daddy arrived, and he fought three criminals only by himself!" "Then he handcuffed them, and brought them to the police where they were put in prison." He finished the story, leaving Adelaide in childish amazement.

"Wao, Daddy's really brave, he fought three bad guys to save you" she commented. "And he is really strong too, no one had to help him, he fought only by himself!"

"And why didn't you help him" came the question. "Did I forget to say that the criminals tied me to the wall, so I could not escape? But Daddy of course cut the ropes and saved me" He smiled, remembering the day that vaguely was like the story he told.

\---

"Babe stop telling those fake stories to Adel, she'll think I'm some kind of superhero" Biffa argued, after his daughter told another imaginary story X told her.

"But they aren't fake, and you are a superhero" X yawned, leaning into Biffa, wrapping an arm around his neck.

Biffa quickly shifted their positions so he was facing his husband, and crashed their lips together in a deem kiss. It lasted for long, Biffa gaining entrance to Xisuma's mouth, turning into a passionate make out session.

X was pushed down on the bed by Biffa who was now leaning above him.

"Let's see how much of a superhero am I I'm bed" he whispered in Xisuma's ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm just writing Biffsuma because noone else does and I need it


End file.
